


My Lady

by Dino_Cattivo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, like bring a magnifying glass and you may see it, soft Shaytham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_Cattivo/pseuds/Dino_Cattivo
Summary: Haytham catching Shay late at night with his Lady after a nearly deverstating battle.





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira_Katashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Katashi/gifts).



> I hope you like this :)

Haytham leaned against the cold stonewall besides one of the upper windows in the Fort Arsenal. His warm breath left blurry marks on the glass as he looked out over the sea.

 

The water underneath was calm, and no wave disturbed the smooth blackness. The moon was a perfect reflection on the surface. He could even see the Morrigan with the tows stretching between her and the pier, keeping her in place. A beautiful and peaceful scene, just like in the romantic poems women liked to torture him with when he tried to make actual intellectual conversation. No, he didn't appreciate having a verse performed for him. Thank you, Haytham liked his mind just like it was – sharp and focused.

 

Still, he couldn't help a nagging feeling of just how surreal this peace was. Such a stark contrast to only hours before, when the air had been filled with gunshots, smoke and screams. When rogue waves had clashed against the side of the Morrigan tilting her dangerously to the side. And the seamen had to cling to everything they could find to avoid a fall into the icy water – their death.

 

All of Haytham’s carefully made plans he had worked weeks on, had gone to waste. And the mission Haytham had sent Shay and therefore the Morrigan on, had been a failure.

They foresaw no mayor confrontation and left much of the weaponry in the harbor in favor of speed.

 

There was still enough to fight off one or two smaller ships. The rest had been supposed to be handled by the Morrigan’s higher mobility. The small ship could outrun any other ship Haytham knew of and with the lighter weight it should have been able to escape any trouble they could run in on the way.

 

After all it should have been a simple scouting mission. Sailing to a small village – supposed to be allied with the Assassins – and gather information. Shay would have hidden the Morrigan further away and gone on land alone. Afterwards he would return to the headquarter and report back to him so he could plan the next step the Order would take.

 

It had been a last-minute decision for Haytham to tag along. He had wanted to check an outpost laying on the way to the village after the reports he received, originating there, had started to lack in information a few weeks prior. And with the Morrigan sailing there anyway he had seen it fit to correct this behavior himself instead of sending someone else.  
This should’ve given him a breather from all the stupidity at the headquarter. Sometimes his patience concerning _not_ to just murder his subordinates was tested when they acted like children again instead of grown men. And the headache from all the people not able to do their job properly, didn't help to rise his spirit either. Luckily Shay fell in neither of this categories and was therefore a welcomed diversion.

 

Haytham usually didn't enjoy sailing, despite his father’s blood in his veins. He never bothered learning to captain a ship it himself, too busy with gathering for him other, more useful skills. _Why sail a single ship when you could command a whole fleet?_  
Usually, when he stepped on someone's ship, he felt distress over giving someone else command. In turn they feel stressed with having him outranking them on their own ship. The crew didn't know to whom they should go for orders and everything ended in chaos.

 

So, Haytham didn't like it. But he didn't mind the Morrigan. Shay was an experienced sailor and maneuvered the ship through the hardest passages with ease. Plus, the man liked traveling with him and didn't feel threatened in his position as captain. The crew was easygoing and didn't freeze up with the Grand Master on board. They still followed Haytham’s orders but listened to Shay when it came down to it.

 

At first it had been a pleasant travel filled with shanties from the crew and deep discussions about ethic, strategy and sea routes between Shay and him. Haytham had stayed beside the helm with Shay most of the time and had, at some point, taken over as first mate so Gist could take break. Shay had even pushed him into trying his hand at steering himself and it hadn't been as much of a tedious task as Haytham had expected.

 

Only, the sky had turned dark beside the sudden flashes of light and Shay had to take over again. Heavy fog had crept up on them and blocked their sight. Usual that wouldn't be a problem for Shay – he had experience with weather like this after all. But with the storm came the assassin's fleet. They had appeared out of the fog and had taken them by surprise. Before they could react the first cannonball had grazed the side of their ship. Wood had splintered and everyone was frozen for a moment before springing into action.  
  
They were outnumbered and nearly surrounded in enemy ships but they still fought with everything they had.  
  
Haytham had been unable to help with the maneuvers or the firing and reloading of the canons. His meddling would only disturb the flow of the crew. So, he stuck close to Shay watching his six.   
  
But Shay had done well, maneuvering into the blind spots of the other ships canons and firing back damaging the main mast of one of the enemy's ship – effectively immobilizing it.

 

That was until the main flagship of the fleet rammed right into them. The much smaller Morrigan had jumped to the side, the shock ripping the feet out under Haytham. He hit the wooden deck hard and his shoulder, which took the blunt of the fall ,had screamed at him in agony. He had lost his breath and had laid there waiting for the pain to pass but he was one of the luckier once.

 

Next to him on of the newer crew members fell into the sea. Haytham could only watch Georg's shocked expression before the boy's side hit the railing with a sickening crack and he toppled over into the high waves. His panicked scream echoed in Haytham's ears. He was under no illusion that they would’ve been able to get to him in time. The boy had found a sailor’s grave.

 

Just because Georg with his bright smile and friendly jokes was gone hadn’t meant he could give up. He had to fight even harder to bring as many of the damn assassins down as he could. Haytham scrambled back to his feet looking to the helm and exhaled in relieve when he saw Shay raising up from his knees again. After a second their eyes meet and even though Shay looked worn out and unsteady his frown disappeared when he saw Haytham.

 

And then the grappling hooks hit the Morrigan and the enemy boarded the ship. Haytham automatically moved closer to Shay impaling the first men with his sword when he appeared behind the other man – not that Shay needed his protection. He had proven time and time again that he was a valuable asset for the Templar's cause and more than, was able to stand his ground. But he could sail the Morrigan better when he didn't have to concentrate on not getting stabbed. And Shay instantly turned his back to the assailants and continued to scream commandos over the noise of the guns, screams and storm.  
  


It was still stunning for Haytham that Shay trusted him so much. After all, Shay had been an Assassin and even if they had been working together for years now, trust couldn't be easy after what had happened to him. But he never hesitated to follow Haytham's orders and follow the schemes and plans the grand-master came up with. He let his guard down and relaxed when they shared a mission. And as much as it pained Haytham to acknowledge it, he did the same.

 

And like all the other dangerous situation they found themselves in together they somehow made it out alive and mostly uninjured. Haytham had only gotten a small cut on his leg and some more brushes on his rips matching the ones on his shoulder. Shay had some blood on his temple from the headbutt with deck when the Morrigan had been rammed but was fine otherwise.

 

They had damaged the other ships, killed many of the people trying to enter the Morrigan and managed to buy some time to turn tail and hide in the fog. They could only make a slow escape considering how badly the Morrigan had been damaged. The sails were mostly in shreds, they constantly had to get water out of the inside and the some of the injured were fighting for their lives but they had made it back to Fort Arsenal.

 

It had taken more than twice as long as usually but everyone had been glad when they made it and had solid ground under their feet again. One of the sailors had even dropped down and kissed the earth. And the crew had retreated into Fort Arsenal to get rest and food, to change the bandage of their wounds and moan dead.

  
The atmosphere was gloomy. Everyone was silent retreated into their own heads. A stark contrast to the usual singing and happy bunch. It had been a long time since the crew of the Morrigan had come this close to their own demise. That they had no other chance then to flee lower the mood even more.  
  
Suddenly Haytham got ripped out of his depressive thoughts. He frowned and looked down trying to make out whatever caught his eyes. He starred into the dark until he saw the movement again on the Morrigan, barely noticeable in the dim moonlight.  
  
It wasn't unusual for someone to be on deck as guard for the night but after the fight everyone had been to exhausted and only wanted to get away from the ship for a bit. Plus, there where extra soldiers patroling the Fort with the Grand Master being here – the Morrigan was safe. Whoever was down there was no guard.  
  
Haytham pulled his coat from a chair he had thrown it on, waiting to get it fixed and washed in the morning. The blood on the garment had already dried, so there was no rush in trying to get it out now, it was too late anyway. After a short moment he also strapped on his blades and sword. It was unlikely that an enemy made it over the walls but it was better to be prepared with possible Assassins around.  
  
He quietly made his way down sneaking past the kitchen where people were nibbling on their food in front of the fire without much of an appetite.  
  
Haytham jogged down to the pier, staying in the shadows and climbed up to the Morrigan.  
  
His muscles ached, still strained from the fight, and his leg with the cut itched. But it he didn't want to alert whoever was on board by using the plank. If he scared one of Shay's crew he deserved it for being here in the middle of the night, looking suspicious.  
  
He landed softly on deck and moved forward into the direction of the soft murmur he heard.  
  
But then he paused when he recognized the tone. That was Shay's voice. _What was he doing out here? Hadn't he excused himself to go to bed and rest over an hour ago?_  
  
Haytham stayed behind some crates unable to see but hidden from Shay’s view and listened. His heart clenched when he heard the sorrow in Shay's voice. It sounded pained and was so soft and unsure. He hadn't really heard him like this ever before. Not when he was conscious or not drifting in and out after a fight. Shay's breath hitched and it almost sounded...like he was crying. 

  
“I-I'm...I'm so, so sorry, love. I shouldn't... I shouldn't have sailed out. I-I should have taken a different route. S-sorry. I'm so _sorry_. I...I broke my promise to be careful. Please,...please forgive me my beloved.”

  
Oh. _OH_. That...was new. Haytham didn’t know that Shay had a lover. _How did he managed to overlook that?_ Usually he tried to be informed about everything and prepared for any kind of security risk. Sure, he had been busy the past months, but he should have noticed. Even if Shay was a quiet and closed off man and Haytham thought, he had gotten good at reading him so he couldn't understand how this had slipped his attention.

 

At least someone should have informed him – Shay should have informed him about this development. After all, a partner could be a big liability and Shay should be first and foremost committed to the order.

 

The fact that Shay didn't even see it fit to drop some sort of hint for Haytham, irritated him to no end – more than overlooking the detail itself. He felt kind of betrayed by Shay. Sure, it was a risk for the order but that Shay, his friend, didn't inform him in person over such a significant change in his life stung.

  
“I-I love you so much...and...and I'm so sorry. P-Please...be okay. I-I don't wanna loose you. You are my everything.”

  
This surprisingly hurt. Shay having someone he so deeply cared for more than everything else hurt. Haytham cursed again at not being the calculated monster many saw in him.  
  
But more than that, the hurt in Shay's voice broke something deep inside of him. It sounded like Shay was at the edge and would let go if no on held him back. It was something he rarely heard from Shay. Only in the most vulnerable moments. And only when Shay himself had no control over it or thought to be alone. Like when Hope had been killed and he had been under the influence of the poison. Just like back then, he did want nothing more than to step up for Shay and get rid of whatever pained him. Make the tone disappear out of Shay's voice.

 

And because Shay's lover didn't speak up and make things right herself: that was what he would do now.  
Before he really could think about it and realize how bad of an idea it was, he was back on his feet and moved in Shay's direction. He would tell this lady that she should better forgive Shay right here and right now or he would have her head. Shay is too good of a man to be toyed with.  
  
It didn't matter that he secretly wanted them to break up anyway. Only for the order, of course. He couldn't have one of his biggest assets compromised.

 

Then he saw Shay. He kneed on the deck curled into himself, a slight trembling running through his body. His head rested against the main mast of the Morrigan, in his hand the remains of the torn up flag.

 

But even in this condition he whirled around when he registered Haytham's steps and held a knife out to protect himself, tear-tracks decorated his cheeks. A shocked gasp was on his lips…he instantly lowered the weapon when he recognized who was standing in front of him.  
  
The fact that he had been taken by surprise and didn't recognized his steps showed Haytham just how distressed his friend really was.  
  


Haytham frowned and let his gaze roam over the deck but saw no one expect Shay. Shay was alone. With the Morrigan.

  
Shay had talked to the Morrigan.

  
Shay Patric Cormac, Assassin Hunter, faithful Templar. The man who was in the progress of bringing the Brotherhood to its knees, feared by many, was _talking_ to his _ship_.  
  


And Haytham know he shouldn't. Knew this was the wrong situation and that he should rather concentrate on Shay but couldn't help himself. He knew he shouldn't laugh, should take this matter serious. But he couldn't help his twitching up lips. If only the Assassin's knew that their worst nightmare baby-talked his ship.

 

“M-master Kenway?”

  
Giving in to his feelings hadn't been the best course of action as it seemed. Shay looked shocked and embarrassed. He quickly rubbed away the tears while avoiding any form of eye contact with Haytham.

 

“Forgive me Shay. I didn't mean to surprise or mock you. I only wanted to investigate the movement on the Morrigan.”

  
Haytham didn't knew if he should just leave or reassure Shay that nothing of this would get to the crew’s ears. Or that this changed nothing, and Shay was still held in high regards no matter what had just transpired. Dealing with people beside commanding them or keeping them in line was not Haytham’s fortune. They were just too illogical and unpredictable.

  
With a heavy sigh Haytham sank down leaning against the mast. He patted the deck beside him, urging Shay to sit down beside him.

 

Many people called him a cold-hearted Templar without a soul or any decency but they were wrong. Otherwise he would have no problem with leaving Shay alone weeping in his misery and get some much needed sleep. But he had taken one look at Shay’s wide bloodshot eyes and his wobbling lips and he hadn't had the willpower to move away anymore.  
  
Apparently even Shay hadn't thought Haytham to be capable of caring and wouldn’t stick around. His face had a look of utterly disbelieve on it.  
Haytham just rose an eyebrow at Shay's in Haytham's well known gesture of dismissal. A look the inner circle knew by heart and would never disobey. They knew, irritating Haytham by sticking to a topic which wasn't worth wasting time on was a bad decision. And Haytham was thankful that he had such good followers if not even friends. It was a relieve that he didn’t have to put feelings into words but had people who understood him by body language and gestures. People who didn't take his often harsh words to heart because they could see the true intention behind them.  
  
He used this fact by interlocking his fingers – the ultimate gesture of 'start speaking'. But his face was softer. Not the demanding one when he wanted to get people to do their report quickly, giving Shay time to think and sort this out.

  
“I-I had...it's been so long...s-she is like a part of me. Loosing her...it is already too much. I always had her...grounding me...especially after Hope. And now she is...she... And I couldn't... I-I couldn't do...”

  
Ah! That's why Shay reacted so emotional to the damage the Morrigan had taken. It was not the ship per se, but was the ship meant to him. A constant in Shay's live reaching back to his Assassin days. Something never changing always at his side. No matter what he had to do and against how many friends he had to turn the Morrigan was always at his side.

A place filled with memories where he could let his guard down. His home. A feeling of control. It was easy to notice. After all Shay relaxed on the Morrigan in a way Haytham never saw him do on land. No matter how many guards they had and how secure the place was, Shay never really let his guard down in the way he did when he sailed with the Morrigan.

 

And now she had been damaged and Shay was just short of losing the one thing grounding him in the mess his live had become. And Shay though it was his fault.

 

Haytham lifted a nearby piece of a wooden plank on the ground next to him and put it in Shay's hand. The other man instantly cradled it to his chest.

  
“We will fix her.”

  
“B-but the damage...all the resources...”

 

Shay was right. It was not really cost efficient to fix the Morrigan now. The damage was extensive and it would take a lot of time. And no matter how fast the Morrigan was there were other good ships out there. It would be way easier to get a new ship from the Assassins.

 

But it wouldn't be the Morrigan.

 

It wouldn't be the same.

  
“We will fix her. I promise you Shay. I will do whatever it takes to give her back to you.”

 

And Shay took a shaky breath and sacked against Haytham, their shoulders touching.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was given to me by [Kira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Katashi)  
> We talked about people talking to their cars orcomputer and computer and calling it their baby and thought wouldn't it be funny if Haytham catched Shay talking to the Morrigan. And it was originally supossed to be funny. But the moment I touched it, it turned angsty.  
> Kira was also the person beta reading this and getting ride of many of the spelling errors.


End file.
